A fan Girl's Dream Come True
by KatalinLame
Summary: what would you do if your favorite fictional character was real? What if they went to your school? What if they thought of you the same way you do them? What would happen? A better summary inside. This is a Melvin/OC and Bakura/OC I usually don't do these so, lets hope for the best! i hope you enjoy!
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey guys! this is my first for this kind o story! i usually stray away from these stories but well, i had this idea. Camille an i both obsess over our own Yugioh villains. We even created our own Yami/ Hikari/ ancient self to match theirs. Camile claims the Bakuras (Akefia, Florence, and Ryou) as her own and i called the hell out of Melvin and Marik. so then i stated thinking, what if they were real? but they just didn't think they could talk to you because of their 'past' and they this story was born! so here it is! I hope you guys like it! :)**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Ok, to set the scene. It is a normal day at school. Its lunch and everyone is happily eating and talking to friends. we focus in on our main Characters. GO

LUNCH TIME

"Awh?" Kate heard in her ear. She had heard this sound so many times before. She knew exactly what that adorable sounding attempt at begging meant. She groaned and tore off a piece of the sandwich she was eating and handed it to the girl sitting beside her.

"I might as well just section off a chunk of my lunch for you. I give most of it to you every day any way." She said taking the last bite of her food. She looked over at the girl sitting next to her happily munching on the portion of sandwich she was given.

"You should have been doing this since the beginning of the year, it's a little late now, we're about to graduate." The blond said chuckling. Kate rolled her eyes at her, a normal action in the presence of her best friend.

"but what will you do when you don't have me to mooch off of in college?" Kate said dramatically.

"Mooch off of someone else" Cassie said across the table. "You know our Julia, she has her ways." She continued with a wink. Julia went along, giving a 'sexy' grin running her hand up her side.

"Many ways" the lunch table laughed, as it usually does the Julia's antics

"Very many, believe me, how do you think she got me to give up my food?" Kate said grinning. Julia tuned on her, grinning as well, running her hand up her thigh, keeping up the act. "God damnit Julia!" Kate said laughing, pushing her hand away. Julia laughed as well, leaning in to whisper to her.

"you just wish it was Melvin" Kate blushed and laughed at her.

"Of course! My fictional fangirl crush is the only one allowed to touch me, as it is the same for you, or did something happen between you and Bakura?" Kate shot back laughing. The table laughed as well, knowing the girls obsession with the two yugioh villains. However they did not know to the full extent of their obsession. How much they truly wished them to be real. But what they didn't know, as they left the lunch room, headed for class, was that they were real, and that they would find out very soon.

ON THE SIDE OF THE LUNCH ROOM.

"Melvin, they know who we are." an angry British accent grumbled next to him.

"What makes you think that Florence?" He responded. The angry white haired male sighed, annoyed.

"Because, pineapple head, I saw them once sorting through a stack of cards, and one of them called the other as useless as Tristan Timothy Taylor. They have to at least know our past. And if they know that, then they know we are the villains." Melvin smirked.

"What makes you think that they don't like villains?"

'What person in their right mind roots for the Villains Melvin?"

"What if their not in their right minds?" Melvin said standing up, leaving the lunch room with the rest of the students, keeping his eye on the black head of hair following a bouncy blond one. He knew Bakura would be on his own way. They have the same Daily routine. Watch and protect the girls that for some reason had clogged up their minds. They weren't in this world for very long. They just kind of woke up one day in the same apartment. they found out that their story was a children's cartoon that was a huge hit. They weren't recognized much but when they were they just told them that they were cos-players. It was a normal life till they found Kate and Julia. They use to just cause havoc and destruction. Now it seems that they just watch over these girls and make sure they don't get hurt. But they never talked to them, in fear that they would hate them for their past. If only they knew how very opposite their opinions would be.

**YAY FOR PROLOGUES! there will be real plot in the next chapter. and i hope people like this! Pleas feel free to review what you think! all comments are welcome! Even the mean ones! i can take a hit! so i will leave this here. KBYE **

**-Kat**


	2. Confused Kate and Raging Julia

**Hi! Here's the new chapter guys! It probably won't make most sense; none of this story will probably make sense. It is just me messing around with a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy! OH REVIEWS**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**iheartyugiohGX93- The first chapter was just a prologue, and the intent was to be short, and just to set a general background. **

**Blossom The Cat- I hope I didn't keep you waiting long! I hope you like it! And Florence it defiantly one of my favorite characters in the abridged series! Besides Melvin of course ;)**

**Well that's the two reviews! Please feel free to review! I accept anything that people have to say! Even criticism! So I thinks that's everything! KBYE**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! **

6TH BELL  
JULIA AND KATE JUST GOT INTO CLASS  
CLASS HAS NOT YET STARTED  
GO

Chapter 2

"I had to work with douche again last night." Julia said, sitting down in her usual seat behind Kate. "It's like two of the stupidest people had a kid and then dropped him a few times." She continued. Kate grinned. There was a rant coming on.

"What did ass hat do this time?" She asked, turning around in her seat to face her friend.

"Same usual crap. Not listening, wasting time, avoiding work."

"Sounds like a normal work night. Everyone has one asshole at work." Kate said laughing.

"It's those kinds of nights that I wish they could be real." Julia said looking down. Kate laughed but she felt it too. Nothing would be better if they would just walk through that classroom door right now. Kate went to respond but was interrupted.

"Guys! Did you hear about the new students?" The two girls looked to their right to see their class mate Devon smiling at them.

"New students?" Julia asked. Devon nodded his head.

"Yea, one from Egypt, the other from Brittan. I just saw them, they look like they could kill someone in a second without even thinking." Devon went on but his audience was no longer listening. They looked at each other.

"Please tell me you're thinking the same thing I am." Kate asked her.

"Yea but it can't be could it?" Julia asked hesitant.

"Of course not. That would be impossible, right?"

"Right" Julia confirmed, but neither could shake the feeling that it really could be.

"Alright everyone! Settle down! We have some history to learn!" A loud ecstatic high pitched voice rang through the room, ending the conversation.

45 HORRIBLE MINUTES OF HISTORY CLASS LATER

"Don't forget everyone! We have our field trip next week to the local museum." A bell sounded from the intercoms. "Alright everyone! Head of to your next class!" the class stood up, all headed for the fastest way out of the room.

"Julia, are we still on for hanging out after school?" Kate asked as they were about to split ways for the day.

"Yup! Meet me by my car today after school. Movies in my basement?" She suggested. Kate grinned.

"WOO! Let's start the weekend with a bang!" She said laughing. She turned and started heading for her art class. "Have fun in Cooking Julia!" She called over her shoulder. She heard a response but couldn't make it out. She kept on her way, excited to continue her latest art project. She got to her art room and immediately went to work, knowing what she was doing. "Hey Mr. G!" She said happily as she entered the room.

"Good afternoon Kate. Same thing as yesterday, continuing the mythology sculpture." Her teacher instructed. Kate nodded, already knowing the information. She went to grab her clay tools and board. She set everything she needed at her desk and pulled out her phone and headphones. Soon she was focused on her sculpting, ignoring the rest of the class room with the help from her music. "Can I have your attention everyone?" She heard through her music. Instead of looking up she pulled out one headphone and continued working. "We have a new student today everyone." _New student? We're a month from graduation. _Kate thought to herself. "He will be here till the end of the year. What did you say your name was?" Starting to lose interest, Kate plugged her ear bud back in, knowing that she wouldn't talk to the new kid anyway. She hardly talked in this class at all. She focused back into her sculpting, until she noticed that someone had sat next to her. She glanced over to see who it was but didn't believe what her eyes saw. Next to her was a tan man sitting next to her. His blond hair was sticking up in every direction with a few strands falling down past his shoulders.- _It can't be, could it?_ She couldn't see his face, so she couldn't be sure. He was facing a mound of clay that Mr. G had given him.

"See something you like?" Kate blinked, realizing she must have been looking at him, taking in his appearance. She shook her head, attempting the chase away her thoughts. She put up her guard like she usually does with every new comer. _Bitchyness usually scares them away, be mean. _

"Not from where I'm sitting" She said looking back to her art work, turning up her music.

"That's not what it looked like." He responded. Kate internally groaned. _This will be tough._

"At first glance I thought I knew you. I was mistaken." She said, starting to get irritated. But then the kid next to her did something she didn't expect. He leaned over and pulled out her headphones, and turning to face her.

"I don't believe you." He simply stated. She didn't have a response. She got to see his face full on. It was HIS face. The fictional man that she has obsessed over for years now. It had to be him. But it couldn't be. That's not possible. She realized that she was staring at him again and shook her head, realizing that she was blushing.

"I don't care what you believe." _Stop it Kate, just focus on you project. Its for Julia, it has to be your best. _

"You will soon enough. I'm Melvin, by the way." Kate froze. _What? No. It has to just be a coincidence. _

"Kate." She responded curtly.

"What are you making Kate?" She sighed, looks _like I'm going to actually have to socialize now._

"It's the mythology sculpture. We have to base it off of a mythology. I chose Ancient Egyptian." He chuckled next to her.

"Well you're in luck. I happen to be from Egypt. And I can tell you that this right here," He said pointing to the top corner of the sculpture. "is not in Egyptian Mythology.". Kate blushed slightly. _Of course he would point to the Ring._

"I know. This is going to be a present for my best friend. This is from an old anime that we both love." Kate explained. _Why am I telling him this?! _

"What Anime? I watch a lot myself." He asked smiling at her. She blushed harder.

"You probably wouldn't know it. It was overshadowed by another one that was honestly, not that great." She said rolling her eyes, adding under her breath, "Frigging Ash Katchem."

"What about ass ketchup?" He looked at her confused. Kate laughed.

"Oh nothing. You may want to get started, this sculpture is due before summer." She said, plugging back in one of her earphones.

"What should I base it off of?" He asked. "He said that it didn't have to be a mythology since I came in so late in the project." Melvin explained pointing towards Mr. G.

"Well what do you like?"

"Card games, Knives, hugs." He listed off. _Hugs? This is getting why too weird. It is so much like him. But it CAN'T be him. Could it? _"None of those sound like good sculpture ideas.

"Well. Pick one and make it like that, but not like that. Say you chose hugs, make something that may remind you of a hug, but not be a hug." He pondered her words. A sudden grin flashed on his face.

"I know exactly what to do." He said, focusing down on his clay. She watched him for a moment. Just thinking. Could it really be him? No, he is a character from an old cartoon. He can't possibly be him. But she wished it could be with all her heart, no matter what she told herself.

JULIA'S POV

OFF TO COOKING CLASS

I WONDER WHO SHE COULD RUN INTO….

_Why am I always the only one who can focus what I'm doing? _Julia thought to herself as she shoved the muffin pan into the oven. Her group was getting on her nerves today. Everyone was talking about the new students. _Why is this such a big deal?_ _It's the end of the year! Why come anyway? _

"Ugh!" she grunted, slamming the oven door shut. "Women." She watched as her classmates chatted about this British student who was going to be in this class.

"Apparently he was kicked out of his last school for thievery."

"Really? I heard he brought a knife into school. He threatened a teacher with it."

"What if he tries to kill us?" It went on like that for a while. Julia had nothing to do but listen to it. Until her teacher interrupted the nonsense.

"Alright class! Attention! We have a new student today! Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Bakura." He flatly said. _What? Is this a joke? _Julia looked at the new student in the center of the class room. He stood there awkwardly with his hands in his trench coat pockets. His white hair covered his face, and then led down to his back. _There is no way. Not possible._

"alright then. Bakura you will be in group 5. The leader of that group will fill you in." _My group? Are you kidding me? It's already filled with idiots! _Julia groaned again. He walked silently over to her table. He looked bored, like he would rather be anywhere but there. Julia walked over to him.

"We're basically done for the day. The muffins are in the oven, all we have to do it clean." She said to him. he stared at her for a moment, confused.

"But that's a woman's job." He states quietly.

"Excuse me?" She responded.

"What? Its true." He said shrugging.

"Well then I guess you're a woman, because you're going to do it. Now clean." She said shoving a sponge in his hands. On the outside, she looked irritated and pissed off at his rudeness. On the inside she was freaking out. _He looks just like him. He talks just like him. He has the same accent. Could it be?_

"Damn, Julia told the new kid!" One of the gossiping kids called out. Julia turned on them.

"You! Shut up and clean too!" She yelled at them. The quickly did as they are told, attempting to avoid the wrath of Julia. She looked at them proudly as they cleaned the rest of the kitchen station. As she watched them clean, nibbling on a now finished muffin she noticed something. Bakura was constantly glancing at her, catching her eye for a moment and then looking back down at his work. The butterflies responded in her stomach. _Why was he looking at her? Why is this new kid so much like my fictional husband. His name was Bakura for Ra's sake. How is this possible? _The loud ring of a bell interrupted her thoughts. Signaling the end of the day. She felt her phone buzzed as she gathered up her things. She had a message from Kate. *YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED* it read. She responded back quickly with, *I have stories too. Get to my car as fast as you can.* She rushed out of the classroom, without hearing the Call of her name in a British accent.

**So I have plans for the next few chapters, which include trips to the book store, and the movies, and an icecream shop. So I hope to see you guys soon! KBYE!**

**-Kat**


End file.
